Cullens Go Back
by EmilyGoode-579
Summary: The Cullens go back to High School, and a Truth or Dare game breaks out. Rated M for safety. I don't want to get kicked off for something stupid I did.


**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in this FanFiction. I do not mean any harm or disrespect to Stephanie Meyers or anyone else. **

**I do not know where this story is going. If you like my story, or if you don't like my story, I would still appreciate any comments or reviews. I hope any of you who are reading this enjoy it as much as I do. **

"Alice, come on, we have to go!" I screamed at my sister, who was currently flying around the house faster than any human could see. I don't understand how she could be in such a panic. I mean, sure, it's our first day at our new school, but honestly, we've done this all before.

"You know, Bella, I'm doing this for you. I'm not the one that's going to need a change of clothes. Honestly, I know you don't think much about your outfits, but do you always have to rip them up once you and Edward are alone?" My annoying sister countered. I knew that if I were still human, I would have blushed a deep crimson. My family seemed to know this too, for Emmett was currently waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up, Emmett, at least we haven't broken any houses." Emmett and Rosalie are famous for breaking several houses whenever they are having intimate occasions.

"Guys, let's just go" Rose said as she walked out the door to the Volvo. Everyone followed her out the door, Alice still flying around trying make the perfect second outfits for Edward and I. This being our first day of school, I was sure we were going to need them.

Oh, how I love the power of persuasion Edward can have on people. Thanks to his dazzling eyes, and the all to willing to help young female secretary, we have every period together. This eased some of my boredom, for having to listen to the same lesson the umpteenth time is really, extremely boring. We are in English right now, and to Edward's displeasure, the teacher is droning on about his least favorite book, and my favorite book; Wuthering Heights.

_Honestly, I don't see anything that could make this book a classic romance novel. _Edward texted me, knowing I'd get worked up about this. However, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. However, I was going to get revenge.

**Ok Edward, whatever you wish to believe. I'm not going to argue about this because I know that you'll just win it the end. **

He chuckled when he saw that, and quickly replied, _Good Point. _I rolled my eyes at him has he stared innocently back at me. I flashed him a mischievous grin and quickly composed my next text before he could question it.

**Hey guys! God, this is soooo boring. Anyone want to ease their boredom with a little… game? **I quickly sent it to my family and was bombarded by replies. _Bella, must we? _ I rolled my eyes at Edward, and nodded my head as if saying 'yes, we must'.

He sighed but then texted_ All right, I'm in. _

Bella, I'm so proud! Finally, getting excited over the Cullen games! I rolled my eyes at that.

**Alice, humans play Truth or Dare to you know.  
><strong>Well, that's true, but not like us, Bella**. **Jasper did have a point to that.

**Good point Jazz. Em, Rose? You in? **I asked, already knowing the answer.

Obviously. But this idiot Emmett over here broke his phone so we will both be playing on mine.

Emmett, how did you break your phone?

It was in my back pocket last night and we forgot about it. Rose likes to take the lead so she pinned me against the wall.

God, Emmett I cannot believe you just said that.

I laughed at Rose and Emmett, having a conversation through text on one phone. They would be the one to do that. The bell rang, finally giving us an excuse to talk out loud, even though we could talk if we wanted to. No human would be able to hear us or see us talking. As Edward and I hurried to our next class, he pulled me to the side, crushing me to him. "Why are you torturing me, Bella? Don't you care about my sanity?" he asked, pouting his lower lip in way that made it almost impossible to follow the no PDA rule the school had. His eyes were smoldering me, and I had to look away so I didn't get caught up in the moment. It took every ounce of self-control not to jump him right then and there.

I pulled away from him and entwined my hand in his as we headed towards biology. "Why, Edward, are you saying you'd rather not play Truth or Dare? Is there any other game you'd like to play?" I teased as I smiled seductively. We were now standing in front of the teacher's desk, and in the same sentence I spoke loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Excuse me, sir? I'm Bella Swan, and this is Edward Mason. We are new to the school, and we were told that we must have each teacher sign this form." I said sweetly, flashing him a brilliant smile. Edward was stifling a laugh that tried to escape his lips. I finally had to muffle it in my hair.

He seemed flustered at first, but he soon recovered. "Oh, of course, Miss Swan. I'm Mr. Smith. Welcome to Biology. You two may sit at the back table." We made our way back to the table, and as the class began, we continued our previous conversation.

"So, tell me more about these other games you want to play." Edward suggested flirtatiously, massaging my thigh with his hand. It felt so good that I involuntarily leaned against him, wanting more.

"Oh, I don't know. I was hoping that I may be able to… shed some layers?" I whispered in his ear quickly enough so that no human could see. He looked back with me with the boyish gleam in his eyes that came through whenever I let out my inner teenager. "And Alice did pack us some extra clothes…" I trailed off suggestively. I then noticed that his hand had crept up my skirt and his fingers were playing with my underwear. I raised my eyebrows at him, but was only met with his all too innocent look plastered on his face. It seemed forever until the bell finally rang, and lucky for us, we have study hall next hour. The perfect time to escape to his sexy silver Volvo.


End file.
